Jedi-Schatten
Diese RP-Spielhilfe stammt von Angram von der Gilde Schattenbund Aurora. Das Original befindet sich hier. Es wird gebeten, keine inhaltlichen Änderungen vorzunehmen. center|frame|SWTOR: Erweiterte Klasse "Jedi-Schatten" Einführende Worte: Sinn und Zweck einer RP-Spielhilfe Der ein oder andere Leser wird sich jetzt sicherlich fragen, wozu er denn eine Spielhilfe fürs Rollenspiel eines Jedi-Schatten benötigt. Die Frage ist ganz leicht beantwortet: es gibt nur wenige Informationen in der Lore zum Jedi-Schatten und alleine die Tatsache, dass der Jedi-Schatten aus der Lore bzw. die IC-Darstellung eines Schattens, nichts mit der Engine-Klasse des Schattens zu tun haben muss, ist Grund genug hierfür. Wie will man etwas darstellen, von dem man nur wenig bis gar kein Wissen besitzt? Es fehlen die ganzen Feinheiten und manchmal auch das grundlegende Verständnis. Ebenso wenig kann ein Spieler, unabhängig davon ob er ein erfahrener oder unerfahrener Rollenspieler ist, ohne genauere Informationen einen Jedi-Schatten authentisch mimen. Wie denn auch, wenn er keinerlei Wissen dazu besitzt oder sich im schlimmsten Fall nur dem Bedient, was in den Foren an Gerüchten und Halbwissen kursiert. Dann hätten wir im RP wohl nur Jedi-Schatten, die eine Mischung aus WoW-Schurke und Hexenmeister, fies und hinterlistig, …, wären. Eine grauenvolle Vorstellung! Diese Spielhilfe beinhaltet Informationen die das Ausspielen eines Jedi-Schatten als IC-Klasse unterstützen. Denn Jedi-Schatten sind mehr, als eine plumpe Engine-Klasse! Viel Spaß mit dieser RP-Spielhilfe zum Jedi-Schatten. Grundlegendes: Unterschied zwischen Engine- und IC-Schatten: Wie bereits in meinem RP-Guide für Anfänger erwähnt, ist man als Rollenspieler grundsätzlich nicht daran gebunden, als IC-Klasse nur das zu spielen, was die Game-Engine hergibt. Die Game-Engine zeigt uns sehr viel früher und deutlich einschränkender eine Grenze auf, als es der Hintergrund des Star Wars Universums, die Lore, uns vorgibt. Wir müssen also grundlegend den Engine-Schatten und den IC-Schatten aus der Lore unterscheiden! Das Spiel sieht vor, dass man einen Jedi-Schatten nur als erweiterte Klasse des Jedi-Botschafters spielen kann. Betrachtet man die Hintergründe und die Lore, so ist dies eine recht einseitige und sehr einschränkende Vorgehensweise. Ähnliches haben wir bei den erweiterten Klassen des Jedi-Ritter in Bezug auf den Hüter und den Wächter. Dies sind die Einschränkungen die der Game-Engine geschuldet sind, die aber für die Darstellung eines Schattens im RP keine Rolle spielen sollten. Denn betrachtet man die Hintergründe, waren die meisten Jedi-Schatten im Grunde die Jedi-Wächter, die aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen und Missionen mehr und mehr zu Schatten wurden. Der Jedi-Schatten ist eine Ausrichtung, die jeder Jedi – unabhängig der gewählten Engine-Klasse – einschlagen kann. Diese Spielhilfe wird sich also nicht mit der Engine-Klasse des Schattens, sondern mit der IC-Ausrichtung eines Jedi-Schattens im Rollenspiel auseinandersetzen. Ein Jedi-Schatten wird man nicht mit einem Klick bei der Charaktergestaltung und später bei der Wahl der erweiterten Klasse, sondern mit seinem Konzept und seiner Spielweise. Grundlegend: vergesst den Engine-Schatten, dieser ist für den IC-Schatten nicht relevant! Missverständnisse: Betrachtet man die Engine-Klasse des Jedi-Schatten und bezieht die Informationen dieser erweiterten Klasse des Botschafters mit ein, so befinden wir uns sehr schnell auf dem Terrain der Missverständnisse. Unter Engine-Aspekten stellt sich der Jedi-Schatten als hinterlistiger Schurke dar, der aus der Tarnung heraus und hinter dem Gegner den meisten Schaden macht. Blickt man etwas weiter, so kann man durchaus auch einige dunkle Elemente eines Hexenmeisters darin erkennen. Aber passt dieses Bild zu dem Bild eines Jedi – was ein Jedi-Schatten in allen Fällen ist? Wohl kaum, denn die Art und die Ausrichtung der Spielweise des Engine-Schattens steht in weiten Teilen im Konflikt mit dem Wesen eines Jedi. Je nach Spielweise seines Jedi, mal mehr oder mal weniger. Grundlegend haben Engine- und RP-Schatten aber nur wenig gemeinsam. Anknüpfend an den vorherigen Punkt, basieren die ganzen Missverständnisse einzig und alleine auf die Darstellung des Engine-Schattens. Auch hier gibt es wieder etwas grundlegendes, dass diese Dinge ausräumen kann: vergesst den Engine-Schatten, dieser ist für den IC-Schatten nicht relevant! Hintergründe: Historische Vorgänger: Die Jedi-Schatten sind keine Erfindung Biowares, sondern sind, zwar recht selten, bereits ein Teil des Star Wars Universums. Schon zur Zeit des Großen Hyperraum-Krieges, rund 1350 Jahre vor dem Vertrag von Coruscant, wurden einige Jedi-Schatten ausgesandt, um Artefakte und andere Gegenstände des scheinbar zerstörten Sith-Imperium zu finden und zu zerstören. Die durch die Dunkle Seite der Macht verdorbenen Amulette, Relikte, Holocrons und Talismane mussten um jeden Preis zerstört werden. Da diese Missionen äußerst gefährlich waren, wurden nur besondere Jedi dazu entsandt. Nach dem Großen Sith-Krieg, etwa 350 VVC, stieg die Anzahl der Jedi-Schatten erneut merklich an. Unter anderem befassten sie sich nicht mehr nur mit dem Zerstören von Holocrons und Artefakten, sondern deuteten vermehrt Visionen und sollten so alle Anzeichen der Dunklen Seite erkennen und aufspüren. Unter Jedi-Meister Krynda Draay wurde eine teils umstrittene und geheime Gruppe von Jedi-Schatten und Jedi-Sehern gebildet: der Jedi-Geheimbund. Auch in den Jahrtausenden nach dem Vertrag von Coruscant wurden die Schatten immer und immer wieder eingesetzt, um die Anwender der dunklen Seite der Macht zur Strecke zu bringen und um den Frieden in der Republik mit allen Mitteln zu gewährleisten. Der Jedi-Geheimbund: Der Jedi-Geheimbund wurde 343 VVC durch Jedi-Meister Krynda Draay gegründet. Aufgrund der Aufgaben und Ziele, befanden sich mehrere Jedi-Schatten in diesem Bund. Dieser geheime Zusammenschluss mehrerer Jedi des Ordens, hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite der Macht mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern. Dabei wollte man auch nicht vor aggressiveren Mitteln zurückschrecken und musste daher eher im Verborgenen operieren. Die Wurzeln der Entstehung liegen im Verlauf und dem Ende des Großen Sith-Krieges. Der Orden und die Republik waren nach dem Ende dieses Krieges stark angeschlagen, die Infrastruktur nahezu zerstört. Verwüstung und Existenznöte bestimmten das unmittelbare Leben. Innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens gab es ein großes Zerwürfnis, da die Sith, die diesen Krieg zu verantworten hatten, nahezu vollständig ehemalige Jedi des Ordens waren. Die traditionelle und stoische Politik der Zurückhaltung des Hohen Rates, wurde von einigen Ordensmitgliedern als falsch bezeichnet. Sie waren der Meinung, dass man diese Sache mit einem aggressiveren und konsequenteren Umgang mit gefallenen und ehemaligen Jedi, bereits im Keim hätte ersticken können. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass diese Methoden im Orden und vor allem im Rat nie anerkannt werden würden, wurde der Jedi-Geheimbund im Verborgenen gegründet. Weder die Sith, noch gefallene Jedi sollten je wieder eine Bedrohung darstellen. Der Jedi-Geheimbund bestand aus mehreren Seher- und Wächterkreisen. Diese Kreise sollten den Geheimbund warnen, wenn sie die Dunkle Seite wahrnahmen. Alleine die Visionen der Seher waren Grund genug, für das Handeln des Bundes. Ebenso in den Kreisen eingesetzt, fanden sich Jedi-Wächter und Jedi-Schatten darin wieder oder wurde zu eben jene ausgebildet. Besonders die Jedi-Schatten waren solche Jedi, die als verborgene Agenten tätig waren und wie bereits ihre Vorgänger 1000 Jahre zuvor, die Aufgabe hatten, Sith-Artefakte und alle Auswüchse der Dunklen Seite zu zerstören. Die Jedi-Schatten des Jedi-Geheimbundes waren deutlich offensiver eingestellt, als die übrigen Jedi des Jedi-Ordens. Ihre Existenz wurde geheim gehalten. Durch das Loslösen ihrer Aktionen, wodurch sie sich der Kontrolle des Ordens und des Jedi-Rates entzogen, sowie durch das stetig paranoide Verhalten und das immer weitere Entfernen von den Grundsätzen der Jedi, war der Jedi-Geheimbund um Jedi-Meister Krynda Draay, später um Lucien Draay, zu jeder Zeit bereit, Mord, Zerstörung und Verrat gegen die Dunkle Seite oder ihre vermeintlichen Anzeichen einzusetzen. Dabei merkten sie nicht, dass sie sich durch ihre Aktionen selbst auf den Pfad der Dunklen Seite begaben. Trauriges Ende und tragischer sowie folgenreicher Höhepunkt stellte das Padawan-Massaker von Taris (311 VVC) dar, bei dem ein halbes Dutzend Padawane, aufgrund einer Vision, durch die Hand ihrer eigenen Meister den Tod finden sollten. Bekannte Schatten: Bataui Zeel, Jelph Marrian, Celeste Morne, Raana Tey und Q'Anilia waren Jedi-Ritter und Jedi-Meister des Alten Ordens, die als Schatten für den Jedi-Geheimbund tätig waren. Jedi-Schatten: Der Schatten in SWTOR: Betrachtet man die Beispiele und die weiteren Informationen aus den Quellen, so ergibt sich ein sehr differenziertes Bild zu dieser Ausrichtung eines Jedi. Unter dem Aspekt, dass ein Schatten noch immer ein Jedi des Ordens ist, fasse ich die Gemeinsamkeiten der unterschiedlichen Schatten, zu den unterschiedlichen Epochen und in den verschiedensten Organisationen einmal kurz zusammen. Jedi-Schatten waren stets gut ausgebildete und erfahrene Jedi. Sie waren in der Lage auch schwerste Missionen auf sich selbst gestellt zu meistern. Für den Erfolg ihrer Missionen, mussten sie hohe Kompetenzen in vielen verschiedenen Bereichen aufzeigen (Offensive Fähigkeiten in Lichtschwertkampf; Machtfähigkeiten; Infiltration; Elektronik; hohe körperliche Zähigkeit, aber auch geistige und seelische Stärke; …). Betrachtet man dies, kommt man nicht umhin, vom Bild eines Elitekämpfers zu sprechen. Die Jedi-Schatten hatten alle eines gemeinsam: sie waren als Jedi die Generalisten, aber als Schatten die Spezialisten und stellten innerhalb dieses Aufgabenspektrums die Elite dar. Die meiner Meinung nach als wahrscheinlichste Ausprägung eines Jedi-Schatten in SWTOR und auch die Grundlage der noch anstehenden Punkte, ist die folgende Definition: In vielen Zeiten waren die Jedi-Schatten die Schatten ihrer selbst und des Jedi-Ordens. Es waren stets sehr gefestigte und äußerst fähige Jedi, die ausgesandt wurden, um die Dunkle Seite der Macht in all ihren Formen und Ausprägungen (Artefakte, Machtanwender, Informationen, ...) zu bekämpfen. Dabei agierten sie oftmals im Verborgenen und auch als Einzelgänger, ihre Missionen gaben dies meist auch vor oder verlangten es. Nicht selten wählten sie auch aggressivere Methoden, als es erforderlich schien und nicht immer im Konsens mit dem Jedi-Rat. Jedoch darf man niemals die äußeren Umstände, die Missionsziele und die Erwartungen des Rates außer Acht lassen. Da diese Jedi sehr viel Kontakt zur Dunklen Seite hatten, mussten sie stets gefestigt in ihrem Glauben an die Helle Seite sein. Oftmals konnten Jedi-Schatten der Verführung nicht wiederstehen oder verfielen ihrer eigenen Paranoia, in allem und jedem die Dunkle Seite zu erkennen. Aus diesem Grunde wurden die Schatten überwiegend vom Rat des Ersten Wissens persönlich erwählt. Die Stellung im Jedi-Orden: Als angesehene und respektierte Jedi innerhalb des Ordens, sind die Jedi-Schatten die Infiltratoren, die Agenten und Spione und in vielen Fällen auch die unbekannte Speerspitze des Ordens. Die Schatten erhalten ihre Missionen direkt von Hohen Rat oder vom Rat des Ersten Wissens. Ein Jedi-Schatten ist in erster Linie ein Jedi des Ordens. Das was ihn besonders macht, ist das, was auch andere Jedi besonders machen würde: seine besondere Spezialisierung. Ein Meister der Heilkunst, der sich gezielt auf alle Dinge diese Thematik betreffend, spezialisiert hat, ist ebenso besonders, wie ein Jedi, der als Diplomat eine besondere Begabung und Befähigung an den Tag legt und so deutliche Erfolge in den widrigsten Verhandlungen erzielen kann. Sicherlich sind die Anforderungen an einen Schatten weitaus größer und facettenreicher, als beispielsweise an einen normalen Field-Service-Jedi. Alleine aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Schatten in ihrem Wirken oftmals direkt auf dem schmalen Pfad zwischen Heller und Dunkler Seite wandern und dieser ständigen Versuchung und Verführung widerstehen müssen, verleiht ihnen etwas mehr Respekt innerhalb des Ordens. Grundsätzlich sind sie aber genauso geachtete und respektierte Jedi des Ordens. Anforderung an einen Jedi-Schatten: Ein Jedi-Schatten wird ausgesandt, um die Dunkle Seite der Macht, sowie die Sith in all ihren Formen und Ausprägungen (Artefakte, Machtanwender, Informationen, ...) aufzuhalten. Immer dann, wenn es erforderlich ist und kein anderer, normaler (dies soll nicht herabwürdigend sein, da alle Jedi hochausgebildete Individuen sind!) Jedi dies bewerkstelligen kann. Dadurch ist der Schatten stets der Gefahr und der Anziehungskraft der Dunklen Seite ausgesetzt. Ebenso wie es bei den Botschaftern und Gelehrten ist, die sich mit den Schriften und Studien der Dunklen Seite und der Sith befassen, muss sich auch der Schatten erst seiner eigenen Dunkelheit stellen, bevor er die Dunkelheit aus der Galaxie vertreiben kann. Wie kein anderer Jedi wandert der Jedi-Schatten am schmalen Grad zur Dunklen Seite und nicht von ungefähr sind viele Schatten bereits der Dunklen Seite verfallen. Um dieser großen Gefahr zu trotzen und der Herausforderung zu bestehen, muss ein Jedi-Schatten physisch aber vor allem auch psychisch absolut gefestigt sein. Ein Schatten bringt für gewöhnlich ein hohes Wissen über die Macht und ein ebenso großes Verständnis über die Philosophie des Jedi-Ordens und des Kodex mit. Die schwierige Herausforderung des Jedi-Schatten wird es sein, den Spagat zwischen dem Erfüllen der Mission und seiner Rahmenbedingungen auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen Seite die Wahrung und Achtung der Grundsätze auf denen der Orden aufgebaut ist, zu meistern. : "Ein Jedi-Schatten muss jederzeit seine eigenen Motive überprüfen und hinterfragen." : ''--Angram während einer Lektion'' Persönlich sehe ich Jedi-Schatten in allen Altersgruppen (mit Ausnahme von ganz frischen Jedi, da diese erst ab Jedi-Ritter eine solche Ausbildung erhalten könnten). Sicherlich werden ältere Jedi dafür geeigneter sein, als es junge Jedi sind. Dafür spräche auch die Entwicklung vieler bekannter Jedi-Schatten, die zumeist sehr erfahrene und gefestigte Jedi-Wächter waren und erst später zu Schatten wurden. Eine wichtige Grundlage ist jedoch der Glaube an die Helle Seite, die gefestigte Psyche und das Verständnis für den Kodex. Ein Jedi der mit sich selbst nicht im Reinen ist, der an sich oder an der Macht zweifelt, der wird sich sehr schnell auf dem Pfad der Dunklen Seite wiederfinden und nur eine kurze Karriere als Schatten im Jedi-Orden erleben. : "Zum Jagen schickt man eine Jägerin." : ''--Lucien Draay über seine Jedi-Schatten'' Abgesehen von den bisher dargestellten Anforderungen, müssen Jedi-Schatten aber noch weitere Kompetenzen in sich vereinen. Wie ich es einige Absätze weiter oben bereits schrieb, sind die Jedi-Schatten Generalisten. Sie beherrschen sowohl den Lichtschwertkampf als auch die Anwendung ihrer Machtfähigkeiten - auch in ihren offensiven Ausrichtungen - sehr gut. Ein Jedi-Schatten kennt aber auch die Mittel von Diplomatie und weiß, wann er mit dem Wort weiter kommt, als mit dem Lichtschwert. Kenntnisse in Elektronik, Infiltration, Sicherheitssysteme, uvm. sind nur wenige Dinge, die ein Schatten beherrschen muss. Nur so kann er jederzeit und an jedem Ort in der Galaxis seine Mission, auch unter den widrigsten Bedingungen, erfüllen. Dabei gilt es aber zu beachten, dass ein Jedi-Schatten kein meisterlicher Lichtschwertkämpfer, zugleich meisterlicher Machtanwender, ein hervorragender Hacker, Pilot, Ingenieur und dergleichen ist! Es muss gute bis sehr gute Kenntnisse darüber besitzen, dies erfordern die Missionen, aber auch ein Jedi kann nicht alles gleich gut und vom Super-Jedi wollen wir hier erst gar nicht sprechen. Auch hier gilt, die einen Schatten sind deutlich offensiver eingestellt, während andere ihre wahre Begabung in der Infiltration aufzeigen. Ausbildung von Jedi-Schatten: Über die Ausbildung zum Schatten gibt es nur sehr wenige Informationen. Grundlegend kann man als Spieler eines Jedi-Schatten aber von zwei, bzw. drei möglichen Arten ausgehen. :: Erfahrene Jedi-Wächter, Field-Service-Jedi und eben alle Jedi, dessen Missionen denen der Schatten nahekommen, sind potentielle Jedi-Schatten. Meist entwickeln sich aus diesen Jedi dann im Laufe der Jahre die sog. Jedi-Schatten (Variante 1). :: Im RP wäre dies ein guter Einstieg für einen sehr gefestigten und erfahrenen Jedi-Ritter oder Meister, der aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen und seiner besonderen Kenntnisse (die er sich zum Teil auch in den Jahren erworben hat) nach und nach mit eben gefährlicheren Missionen und jenen, die diese besondere Gefahr der Dunklen Seite ausstrahlen, erhalten. :: Die Entwicklung zum Jedi-Schatten verläuft in diesem Fall über Jahre und Jahrzehnte hinweg und ist ein schleichender Prozess. :: Eine weitere Möglichkeit zur Entwicklung als Jedi-Schatten, ist die Ausbildung durch einen erfahrenen Schatten (Variante 2). :: Hierbei kann es mehrere Einstiegspunkte geben. Ein ausgebildeter Jedi, der seinen Ritterschlag bereits erhalten hat, kann sich in die Ausbildung bei einem anderen, erfahrenen Jedi begeben und wird so selbst zu einem Jedi-Schatten. :: Aufgrund der Besonderheit der Aufgaben als Schatten, wird ein erfahrener Jedi-Schatten seinen Schüler wohl mit Bedacht aussuchen bzw. bei den Anfragen der jungen Ritter, gut abwägen und auswählen. Es muss beurteilt werden, ob der Schüler in der Lage sein wird, alle Anforderungen an einen Schatten, zu bewältigen. Ein Jedi-Ritter dessen Begabung und Interesse in der Machtheilung und im Studieren von Archiven liegt, wird eher weniger als potentieller Jedi-Schatten in Frage kommen. :: Grundsätzlich kann man durchaus davon ausgehen, dass nur potentiell vielversprechende Jedi durch Jedi-Schatten zu eben solchen ausgebildet werden würden. :: Die Ausbildung zum Jedi-Schatten verläuft sozusagen in Vollzeit und kann sicherlich mehrere Jahre andauern (als gesundes Mittel würde ich 3 Jahre ansetzen). :: Eine weitere Möglichkeit, wenngleich die seltenste, ist das Ausbilden von Jedi-Schatten in Gruppen, Bunde und Schulen (Variante 3). :: Ähnlich wie der Jedi-Geheimbund von Draay oder wie die Ausbildungseinrichtungen im Neuen Jedi-Orden (den ich allerdings inhaltlich nicht miteinbeziehe, lediglich als Beispiel heranziehe), wurden Jedi-Schatten immer wieder in kleineren Schulen zu Schatten ausgebildet. In einer solchen Schule mischen sich allerdings die beiden zuvor angesprochenen Möglichkeiten. Junge wie auch erfahrene Jedi-Ritter erhalten von erfahrenen Jedi-Schatten ihre Aus- oder Weiterbildung. ::Während die erfahreneren Jedi eine kürzere Ausbildung bzw. Weiterbildung erhalten, wird die Ausbildung zum Schatten bei den jüngeren und unerfahreneren Jedi sicherlich einige Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. :: Auch hier kann man, je nach Erfahrungsgrad, von mehreren Monaten bis hin zu mehreren Jahren der Ausbildungszeit ausgehen. Bei der Wahl und der Entscheidung für einen möglichen Einstieg und Weg zum Jedi-Schatten, sollte aber noch folgendes bedacht werden: * Die sicherste Entwicklung zum Schatten ist Variante 1. Da die Entwicklung sehr langsam über viele, viele Jahre verläuft und dieser Jedi am Ende seiner Entwicklung auch noch lebt. * Die gefährlichste Entwicklung stellt die 2. Variante mit einem persönlichen Lehrmeister dar. Als junger Jedi-Ritter wird man sehr bald der unverblümten Realität der Dunklen Seite gegenüber gestellt und muss sich bereits sehr bald behaupten. Die Gefahr dass der Schüler an den Anforderungen scheitert, er der Dunklen Seite verfällt oder einfach nur bei den Missionen stirbt, ist sehr hoch. * Das Konzept in Variante 3, der Ausbildung in einem Bund, einer Schule, ist die Mischung aus Variante 1 und 2 und stellt einen durchaus gefährlichen, aber doch in weiten Teilen berechenbaren Verlauf dar. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit des vorzeitigen Ablebens oder des Verfallens zur Dunklen Seite, werden durch Schulung, Unterricht und intensiverer Betreuung auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert. Abschließendes: Das letzte Wort An dieser Stelle möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit erhebe. Für diesen RP-Leitfaden wurden alle verwertbaren Informationen der Printpublikationen als Quelle verwendet, erst dann die Onlinequellen, da diese fast ausschließlich auf der Printquelle basieren und nur wenig neues hinzukam. Dieser Leitfaden darf jederzeit unter Angabe der Ursprungsquelle kopiert und auf anderen Webseiten und Foren veröffentlicht werden. Allerdings weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass der Guide weder verändert noch gekürzt dargestellt werden darf. Dies schließt diese Zeilen sowie den Copyright-Hinweis mit ein. Quellen: *Publikation: "The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force" *Publikation: SW Roleplaying Game - Knights of the Old Republic - "Campaign Guide" *Online: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *Online: http://www.swtor.com *Angrams Brain ^^ Diese RP-Spielhilfe wurde von Angram erstellt. eMail: info@schattenbund-aurora.de Webseite: www.schattenbund-aurora.de Stand: 18.07.2011 Angram 13:08, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Guides Kategorie:RP-Spielhilfe Kategorie:Jedi-Schatten